Ordinary Day
by MIkaela-Star
Summary: a sweet oneshot read if u love ed and 4 letters! read if u want to find out..


Ordinary Day

By Mikaela-star

You wouldn't think of them together…would you? I mean…an age difference, different work, and total different personalities.

Edward Elric, 16, The Full metal Alchemist. Blonde hair, golden eyes, light creamy skin, and just overall handsome, but that's not including his personality! He is sweet, kind, funny, nice, gentle, strong, thoughtful, generous, surprising and well, loving.

It wasn't his fault he fell for her. He was just there…watching her…as she would glide across the room so graceful. He always had loved her, her long beautiful blonde hair, streaming down her shoulders and not to mention…those big exotic beautiful eyes, she was just a walking doll.

He couldn't help it, as she passed by; he would smile and stare at her…other goods. He loved her personality so sweet, kind, funny, but a bit strict at times but always there defending him in one way or another. He truly loved her.

Riza Hawkeye. 24, a Lt. in the army. Long have people said she loved Colonel Mustang…turns out they were right. She loved him but not as a boyfriend or something. She loved him enough to save him and help him. Maybe more like a brother.

Many say she's as cold hearted as Envy but, only he thought of her different. He loved her dearly. He needed to know if she loved him too.

It was an Ordinary Day at Central HQ, nice, quiet, and calm until a certain State Alchemist barged in blushing like crazy.

"Ed, are you okay?" Roy asked looking up from what to seemed be a "magazine." Ed was panting crazy. "Is-Is-Is Lt. Hawkeye here?" Ed asked rather too quickly and looking around. "Uh-no, she left an hour ago, she got sick, why?" Roy asked while looking back at his "magazine." "Oh…can I have her address?" Ed looked nervous.

Roy slammed the magazine on his desk, causing a lot of papers to fly off. "No!" Roy got pissed. "WHAT! WHY!" "I WILL NOT HAVE HER INFORMATION GIVEN OUT! WHY WOULD U WANT IT ANYWAY!"

Ed blushed. Roy calmed down and had formed a smirk on his face.

"Be-Because...I-I love her!" Ed blurted out. "Oh..." Roy smiled. "Then of course!" "Why the change in plans R-Roy?" "Because when a man loves a woman he needs to tell her before they are taken away…" Roy gave an impossibly long speech about love and finding "the one". "…you need to tell her!" Roy concluded. "It's the 3rd apartment building to the left of the park, room # 2."

Ed smiled. "Thanks."

Ed practically ran all the way there, he didn't want to drive and waste time to get there; he needed to tell her now! '3rd apartment building; left of the park; room # 2' Ed reminded himself. He finally found it. He knocked on the door, his heart racing.

She opened the door. Yawned. Her hair was down, shirt only half buttoned (showing her bra) and she was only wearing little tiny boy shorts (underwear). Ed blushed. He couldn't contain himself, he hugged her waist, pushed her into a passionate kiss, he closed the door (during) and he wanted more but she pushed away and blushed. Ed blushed more.

"Riza…I LOVE YOU!" Riza smiled at that. "I…I LOVE U TO EDO!" 'Edo?' Ed thought to himself. "Riza…I have loved you for so long…I have been longing to tell you that I love you Riza!" Ed kissed her neck tenderly. Riza blushed, Ed looked back up. "…HEY UR NOT SICK!" Ed said while laughing. Riza fake coughs. "Yes I am…" Giving her lying voice. Ed laughed at that. "Okay maybe, I wanted a break…" Riza looked so innocent. Ed laughed again. "Well that's understandable…" Ed took Riza hand and led her to the bedroom. Riza blinked and followed. He closed the door behind him.

He look at her, he blushed, he knew what he wanted. He wanted her to be on him, all around him, always with him. He knew what was going to happen.

"Edo...did u want to-" She got cut off but Ed's finger on his lips stopping her to talk. Riza blushed. Ed gently put Riza on the bed with him. Ed nodded to what Riza was trying to ask before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed slowly opened his eyes, looked at Riza and smiled. Ed looked at the clock; it was 4:45pm. ''wait…if it was 5:30pm when I went to Roy's office…then…' Ed stopped thinking and smiled. He stroked Riza's bangs softly. "I love you Riza…"

He felt, Riza move, she woke up, opening her eyes slowly, smiled at Ed. "Love you too Edo.."

Fin.


End file.
